


Three Terrible Strategies for Conflict Resolution (and one good one)

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them are all that good at communication.</p><p>AKA How the third person responds when the other two are in a fight. A bit cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Terrible Strategies for Conflict Resolution (and one good one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Spock and Uhura fight the least among all of them. At first, Kirk thinks this is because they are mature adults and he isn't.

Then he actually witnesses them argue and realizes that this is not the case.

Kirk responds by staying the hell out of it. At times, he watches with morbid fascination. He wonders if he should be worried, but he can't look away; when they argue, Kirk feels like he gets to see a side of them he rarely does. Nobody infuriates Nyota like Spock does and nobody makes Spock at a loss for words like Nyota does. She has a way of asking the question Spock has to struggle to answer, and he kind of loves that about her. 

\--

When Jim and Nyota argue, it's usually short and it usually ends with yelling and walking out. Spock usually responds with a logical analysis of who is more correct in the situation but then points out that reconciliation is the best option regardless, and adds that he finds both of their behaviors infantile. This generally infuriates both Nyota and Jim, who sometimes retaliate by having sex in front of Spock and refusing to let him participate. After a few times, they realize that Spock says these things precisely because he knows it will unite Jim and Nyota against him, thus ending the argument. And because Spock likes to watch. But after they figure it out, they just ignore everything Spock says and stay mad at each other as long as they like. 

\--

When Spock and Jim argue, Nyota doesn't say anything to the two of them. She waits until she can speak to each of them privately and expresses her impatience that they haven't gotten over this petty fight yet. If necessary, she reminds them of their history, of how much they have done for each other. How tiny their complaints are compared to all that the three of them have been through. 

It's dirty pool, and it works. But it makes them feel so guilty that they start keeping it secret when they're arguing. But somehow, she usually figures it out anyway.

\--

When all three of them are at one another's throats, it takes a while. But eventually, they stop glaring at each other and fall into awkward silence. Then, Spock will send the other two a private message: "I regret that our relationship is facing communication problems. The only logical course of action is for all of us to spend our week of leave time having sex in various locations, which will assist the ease of our interactions and allow for necessary conversations to happen at a future date."

Sometimes Nyota and Jim take a day or two to respond. But the thing is, no matter how angry you are, it's hard to argue with good logic.


End file.
